1203
Daphne learns of the locked room and the lottery and attempts to convince Catherine not to marry into the Collins family. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the strange and disturbing world of Parallel Time, a time in which the Collins family lives in a state of terrible fear, haunted by an incident from the distant past. Among the townspeople of Collinsport, there were stories and rumors of a frightening secret at Collinwood, a secret concerning a locked room. On this night, Catherine Harridge, betrothed to Morgan Collins, will learn part of that secret, and it may cost her her life. Melanie enters Catherine’s room in the middle of the night and attempts to kill her, but Catherine wakes up just in time. Act I Catherine and Melanie struggle for control of the knife. Melanie seems to be possessed, saying she is “trying to please him.” Julia runs into the room and tries to reason with Melanie, but she insists that Melanie isn’t her name and that “he will not rest until it is done.” Julia finally calms her down and Melanie gives up the knife. Morgan arrives as Julia escorts Melanie away. As Morgan consoles Catherine, she demands to know what is wrong with Melanie. Act II Morgan recalls the night that Justin went into the locked room ten years ago, and reveals that Melanie snuck into the room with him. Following her night in the room with Justin, she would become possessed every so often, but tonight was the first night she became violent. The next morning, Julia recounts the previous night’s events to Quentin. The two wonder if Melanie’s outburst was a result of delaying the lottery. Quentin feels that Melanie should be taken out of Collinwood permanently, but Julia refuses. Meanwhile, Catherine is preparing for the day, and Melanie enters her room. Act III Melanie appears to be back to her normal state, and asks Catherine how she slept the previous night. Catherine is stunned that Melanie has no recollection of their encounter. Daphne arrives at Collinwood. After Quentin charms her, he walks her upstairs to see Catherine. In the parlor, Melanie asks Julia what happened to Stella, much to Julia’s surprise. Julia dodges the question and wonders if Kendrick has been on the estate recently. Melanie lies and says she hasn’t seen him, but Julia is suspicious. Catherine meets with Daphne, and describes some of the previous day’s events. Daphne feels that Catherine isn’t telling her the full truth of things that happened, and wonders why she seems frightened. Act IV Catherine reveals to Daphne that all of the rumors in the village about the locked room and the lottery are true, and that Melanie almost murdered her. Daphne feels that Catherine should call off her wedding to Morgan and get out of Collinwood. Catherine admits she isn’t convinced about the curse on the family, however, and vows to marry Morgan and make Collinwood a happy place to live. Daphne visits Quentin in the parlor and tells him she knows all about the lottery. She begs Quentin to exclude Catherine from the lottery, but Quentin says once she is married into the family, she becomes part of the lottery as well. That night, Melanie catches Julia in the foyer carrying a tray of food, and becomes curious as to why she is doing so. Later, Julia exits the tower room with the now empty tray, and discovers that Melanie has followed her. Melanie asks who is in the tower room. Memorable quotes Catherine: I think the only thing wrong with the Collinses is 160 years of accumulated fear! I’m going to come to this house, marry Morgan, live here, and do everything in my power to make this a happy and sane place to live. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841 PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1200. * Final appearance of the East wing parlor. In the 1970 Parallel Time storyline, this room was featured prominently throughout. * Closing credits scene: East wing parlor. Story * Ten years ago Justin went into the locked room, and Melanie went in after him. * The day Daphne met Ezra Robinson is mentioned. Details of this encounter were given in 1195. * The cook at Collinwood was dismissed by Julia after dinner. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Melanie attacked Catherine. Bloopers and continuity errors * Melanie plays Chopin's Ballade no. 4 in F Minor, op. 52. composed this ballade during the summer of 1842, and it was published in 1843. (Since it's Parallel Time maybe it came out earlier.) 1203